Hoodlum
by megscurtisxoxo
Summary: Ponyboy joins a new vicious gang called "Blood ties". A group that makes Ponyboy a new person. A sneaky, strong Greaser ready to fight by their side against the Jets Suspicions start rise against Pony's new attitude and his family start to question him. Loyalty gets put to the test,and Pony has to choose who he's really willing to fight for. His blood family, or his new one.
1. Chapter 1

Hoodlum

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, hard. My feet was slapping the pavement, I could hear the echoes of the footsteps behind me. I kept a steal tight grip on the box in my hand, they wanted it back but there was no way in hell I was going to give up so easily. It was almost three in the morning; the only sign of light were the streetlights in the far distance.

I made a sharp turn into the next alleyway; I sprinted down the path then made a turn to the left, the direction I was running from. Only this time I wall separated me from the socs, I ran harder turning again. I stopped hugging the wall peering around the corner; I could just make out the flap of their jackets as they ran in the opposite direction of me. I felt a slow grin spreading across my face, _those idiots_ I thought.

I started making my way down the street; the wind was howling pushing my reddish hair away from my face. I didn't feel the cool on my skin though, my heart was still pounding under my t-shirt, and the adrenaline was still pumping through my blood. I wanted to run again, but I knew I had to save my energy, besides if I tried robbing another store I wouldn't be home before Darry or Soda woke up. They didn't know about this new side of me. God why would I let them in? It would just end in an argument.

It started about six months ago; I was heading to the DX Station to see Soda and Steve. Maybe help out with a few cars you know? Just something to do, I cut through the park deciding to take a bit of a longer route. The moon was lighting up the park, the air was cool and crisp easy to breath, the grass crunched under my shoes. I was caught up in my thoughts, I knew my way to the DX station, and I'd be there so many times I just walked there under auto pilot. Then my foot connected with something hard and I felt my body fall over. I rolled over onto the balls of my feet and looked over my shoulder, expecting to see a log or something. But when I looked over, I didn't see a log, I felt my stomach clench and turn to ice. I tripped over a body,

He was just lying there, he could have been sleeping, but I knew right away he was dead. His face was a pale blue colour. His eyes were wide open, they were brown, but had no form of life in them; he seemed shocked about his death. His clothes labeled him as a soc; he wore a white jacket that was splattered in his own blood. His t-shirt had been torn and was soaked as well. His jeans were torn his knee caps torn open. Even his face looked scrapped and messed up, it was horrible, slowly I stood up my knees were shaking so bad.

"He had it coming" a rough voice came from behind me; I jumped, slowly turning around. A boy about my age stood there. His green eyes glittered, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He was wearing all black; even his hair disappeared into the night's shadow.

I rose an eyebrow at him, trying to not to look as scared as I was. He smiled shaking his head, he walked over, and I started shaking he walked past me over to the body. He squatted down closing the boys' eyes.

"His name was Thomas. Young Thomas over here tried crossing me. You see he's a part of my gang. Didn't matter that he was soc and I was grease. We're all an equal." He looked up at me.

"Why are you telling me any of this?" I was surprised that my voice wasn't shaking like the rest of my body.

He stood up and leaned against one of the nearby trees. His face wasn't very playful anymore he looked serious and ready for anything.

"Cause I've seen you around school, your quick and a fast thinker. I can see a dark strip in a person a mile away. I want you in my gang,"

I laughed shaking my head

"Not a chance in hell man. I see how you treat your members. You aint walking over me like dirt."

He grinned again, shaking his head. He closed his eyes collecting his thoughts. After a minute or so he pushed himself off the tree.

"Tell you what Pony. I get it, when you have your brother's as your parents you always follow the rules. Think about it, with me you won't get pushed around. You have a voice, might as well use it; you will follow to my command in the end though. So think about it, meet me back here tomorrow, same time. Give me your decision then"

He turned to walk away; I turned in the other direction, carefully stepping over the body.

"By the way! Name's Alex, see you tomorrow"

I didn't turn I kept walking, his offer swirling around in my head. I got home before Soda; I forgot I was going to meet up with him. I went to bed early, but I didn't sleep I was thinking about what Alex had to say. I mean it didn't seem too bad, I was always playing it safe and Darry always controlled my actions. Even though he didn't realize it Soda did to.

As they day went on I kept thinking about it, the more I thought about it the more I liked it. Which surprised me at 10:00 I found Alex in the park, the body was gone. Yet the blood stains still showed on the grass. I walked straight up to Alex; he was smiling like he already knew my answer

"I'm in"


	2. Hoodlum Chapter 2

Hoodlum

Chapter 2

I walked into my house at a quarter past two in the morning. The house was really quiet, just faintly I could hear Darry's snores coming from the other room. I gently shut the door, not willing to take any chances, and threw my jacket on the couch. I walked into the room I shared with Soda; he was stretched out over the comforter, still fully dressed. I wondered vaguely if he was waiting for me, then crossed it out. Soda probably had a late night at the DX station, and was too tired to undress himself.

I slipped the box I was carrying under the dresser in our room. Inside was another black handed knife. They were the best kind, greaser and soc wise. The handle had a smooth but firm grip, and the blade flickered out of its case in a mere breath. It could cut anything and anyone, it was the perfect weapon. I had been collecting them for three months now, the pile was getting good, and the Blood Ties almost had the perfect amount for our rumble. We could finally pay back all the lives that were lost to those blasted Jets.

Our gang had six members in it. First was Alex Renn, he was the leader of our group; he had a long stride and had a panther like body. He has midnight black hair that blends into the dark, his skin is almost like Johnny Cades, it's a golden brown and like Johnny he has a scar that starts from his left eyebrow and marks its way down to his lip. He got that scar trying to save his sister, from the Jets. When Alex was fifteen, he was taking his sister Laura down to the park; it was late which was when she loved to go. It was the best time because the air was fresher and the park was disserted. Like her own little kingdom, one night the Jet's showed up. Alex had run off to the store to grab some Cokes for the two of them, as he was coming back he heard Laura screaming. He sprinted over and saw the Jets beating the shit out of her; he threw one of the Coke bottles at their heads. As it connected they dropped her, but she landed on the grass. Alex thought she was safe and they would leave her alone, but they only got pissed off. They grabbed her by the foot and whipped her into one of the monkey bar poles, killed her instantly. He's been after then ever since.

Next is Zach Dunne. He is a broad 5'9 man full of muscle; he has golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He's a soc, at first I kept my distance from him, he was probably one of the drunken jerks who beat the crap out of us greasers. Yet the longer I was in the gang the more I warmed up to him, he was a really decent guy, who had been through a lot. Zach had lost his fiancée Rylea to them, it happened almost two years ago; they had been together for almost five years. You could tell how much he loved her; you can still see it in his eyes now that he still thinks about her. He kept his story plain and simple, Rylea was supposed to meet him for their five year anniversary, and she was running late so he went to look for her. After ten minutes of walking around he found her on the ground, as the Jets were just taking off, laughing and zipping up their pants. She had been brutally raped, Zach said how he found blood in her brown hair dripping down her forehead, and her shirt and pants had been torn, horrible bruises in its place.

Next is Kayla, she is a tough chick I can tell you that. She has chocolate brown hair that's always in a ponytail that stretches to her back. Her eyes are a greenish blue that are filled with anger, and determination. She's the smallest one in the group, and the youngest but she's fast and is strong, she had lost her brother to the Jets. He used to be the leaders best friend, they would hang out together all the time. They didn't let the gangs come in between their friendship, when they hung out the gangs never existed. Until they found out about Kayla, the leader, Darren wanted Kayla to join the Jets. They knew she was strong and would be a great person to have fighting on their side. But Kayla was 14 at the time and didn't want to get involved, she never liked Darren. They kept pushing and pushing at her, getting to the point of forcing her to join, then her brother, Connor punched Darren in the face. He had enough and he wasn't going to let his sister get hurt, but as a reflex one of the members pulled out his gun and shot Connor in the stomach then chest. And Kayla held him in her arms while he bled to death on the streets.

The other girl in our group is Rebecca. She's also a crazy tough chick; I think she's been through the most out of our entire gang. Rebecca had lost her entire family and childhood to the Jets, when she was eight years old, her parents were in debt, and were desperate. The Jets noticed this, and took them under their wings; they gave them $100,000 dollars, plenty of money to pay all their bills. But they wanted the money paid back, and blackmailed Rebecca's entirely family making them their own personal slaves. Rebecca's father, had been treated the worst being the male of the family, he had been slashed with blades, and beaten. When he asked to rest, or have water they shot Rebecca's mother, when he worked to slow, too caught up in his pain mental and physical, they snapped her baby brother's tiny neck. He was close to dead anyways, without any food and attention. Finally Rebecca's father lost any interest in anything, he practically forgot about Rebecca, and they Jets finally just shot him in the forehead. Rebecca had stood and witnessed each and every death; her blue eyes are always hard, like she's always reliving the slaughter of her family. She keeps her black hair in a ponytail, her bangs gently brushing her forehead. She refuses to become close anyone for in fear of just losing the people she loves again.

Then there is River Baeda, he's the oldest one in our gang. He's my height and has a good build, he's not the strongest fighter but he has perfect aim with any weapon. His hands are large and strong, always tense and firm, he always carries a heater in his pocket. He's always on red alert and ready to fire at anyone who tires sneaking up on him. His hair is a shaggy golden brown, that's always in his brown eyes. You can never tell the expression on his face, he could be in a perfectly good mood, but look incredibly pissed off. He lost his best friend to the Jets, but not like how everyone else lost a loved one, River's best friend, Joey was one of the members of the Jets. River and Joey were buddies since they were toddlers, and they were practically brothers. Neither one of them had an interest in joining gangs, even when they were offered a spot they refused, they didn't want to be brainwashed into stealing nasty thugs. However, one day they got into a huge fight, it was over this girl named Hailey, she was a soc and both guys liked her a lot. She played both of them and turned them against each other; they ended up having this explosive argument and started throwing fists at each other. Hailey was a member of the Jets and got them to help Joey in the fight, making him join their gangs. River's wanted to take his best friend down ever since.

Finally there's Peter Cross. Peter is the silent one in the group, he's always there but never talks but when he does he plans the perfect plans. He comes up with the items we need, how we steal them and where and when to take them from. His times are always accurate and he's almost never wrong, without him we would have been screwed over so many times. He has long blonde hair that falls into wisps over his large green eyes. Peter had lost his daughter Kylene to the Jets; she was ten years old and always laughing. Peter could talk the world about her in his soft voice; the Jets were drunk and thought Kylene was one of the girls who owed money back to them. They surrounded her and started throwing rocks at her, no matter how many times she screamed and told them they were wrong, they pelted her harder. Finally Darren just hit her so hard she fainted, Peter found her and rushed her to the hospital, her blood pooling in his hands. They tried to save her but it was too late, she had died while they were prepping to save her.

I'm the only one who hasn't lost anything or anyone to them, but I was still accepted with the gang. All of them have opened up and shared their stories with me and I've told them about my past stories. I've found myself closest to Rebecca, I think she's starting to open up to me but I'm not expecting anything drastic for a while. She's been through hell and back, I think she's holding something back from her past though. I was caught up in my thoughts when Soda rolled over I felt my protective instant kick in and I jumped off the bed. I scanned the room remembering where I was really was then climbed back into bed with my brother who was completely clueless to the second life I was living.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoodlum Chapter 3

I stirred at about five thirty, Soda was still asleep beside me, I looked over at him, and he looked so peaceful. Light was streaming through the curtains making his face glow, I sighed he looked at lot younger than he really was. I rolled out from under his large arm, we started sharing a room when I got these weird nightmares, they always scared me but I could never remember them when I woke up, so Darry suggested that Soda move in with me.

At the time I was thrilled with the idea, now I'm just annoyed by it, I don't need him here, and I don't want him here. The last thing I need is Soda sitting awake waiting for me, while I'm out robbing gun stores, or plotting strategies with the gang. I stash all the weapons and maps under the floorboards, but even though they're so well hidden I can't risk what might happen if I'm caught by my brothers.

My brothers, it's amazing how much I want to run, run away from the suffocating grasp they have on me. They see me as a fragile little boy, if only they knew, if only they knew how different I am then before. Dallas and Steve have noticed, they look at me differently I can tell but it's a look of respect, they don't know what I'm up to, but they see that I have a spine now. I'm not afraid of my own shadow anymore. I walked out of my room pulling a black top over my head as I walked; I caught a quick glance at my reflection in the mirror.

I even look different, my eyes don't look as inviting anymore, and the green in them is mostly gone. The gray in them has come to shine they look hard and challenging. My body isn't so panther like either, now I stand a lot taller and have grown more muscle in my arms and legs, I'm faster and stronger. I can use my eyes and body to sneak a lie into a conversation like its natural, something I would have said and meant it. I smiled at myself, I was the new and improved Ponyboy Curtis, and then I kept walking past my own reflection.

Darry was in the kitchen making breakfast; I grabbed a glass and filled it with coffee. Ever since I joined the Blood Ties, I've needed a lot more energy running through my veins and coffee was the best way to do it. Darry raised an eyebrow at my action at first but then shrugged it off, it was normal to try new things. If only he knew. Soda stumbled out of our room a minute later, he gave a sleepy smile, the kind that would make over a thousand girls drool, I raised my mug in return. It was kind of a nice moment, the three of us just together lost our own thoughts in a really quiet house.

Then the door burst open, Steve and Two Bit came in tackling each other to the ground laughing, they brought a lamp down with them smashing it to a million pieces. Darry just rolled his eyes as the two boys continued to roll around cussing whenever they got cut. Steve jumped up first helping Two Bit to his feet grinning.

"You still got it in yeah don't yeah?!" Steve drawled out. There hadn't been a full out rumble in a while, in other words no one had really been in fighting shape.

"You got it brother! I can still pack a punch, don't you go thinking I can't!" Two Bit shot back.

"Hey Pony, go pick up the glass, we all are going to be late for work" Darry ordered pushing past me, followed by Soda and Steve. Soda tried messing with my hair but as reflex I ducked out of the way shoving him forward. He looked shocked for a nick of a second, then that grin broke out and he walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes when the door closed staring at the glass. It was a worthless lamp, made from navy blue glass painted in a boring pattern. I didn't even know if the bulb even worked anymore, when it did it was too bright, the yellow spot light burning the eyes of anyone who walked in the room. I picked up one of the fat pieces; the glass was smooth in my hand,

_Something so fragile able to harm even the strongest person_

I thought to myself, I scooped up most of the glass tossing it in the trash then walked outside, holding the box with the black handled knife. The sun was hidden behind a wall of gray clouds; it looked like it was going to rain, which was fine by me. Rain could be used as a shield it was really hard to see through, plus gives you the advantage when running. If you're quick on your feet you won't slip, simple as that.

I walked down through the park, and climbed up one of the hills making a quick drop to the bottom. The smooth grass cushioned the drop, I continued to walk down a path that was hidden from the hill and trees. Birds chirped above me, lost in song joyfully spreading their voices around the world. A good 80% of the time I wanted to throw my shoe at them, I rolled my eyes ignoring their song and kept going down the twisted root. You could tell no one had been here for a while; the trees were healthiest here, their roots growing, twisting and turning across the path. Even the grass looked greener, saved from the impact of being stomped on by greasers and socs.

After walked around for five minutes I found the camp ground where most, if not all members of our gang slept. The fire was out; the ash fault remained showered over black wood. Rebecca and Alex were both there, making plans I walked over dropping the box on the table. Alex looked up and grinned, he and I had grown the closest, he found me and took me under his wing, he was being more of a brother to me than anyone. He stood up giving me a high five, Rebecca rose too gracefully her brown hair tied back into a long braid. She nodded at the box offering the smallest of smiles, but her blue eyes flashed with gratitude. I was one of the keys she needed to get revenge and I was playing my part to her liking. That's what I told myself anyways.

Rebecca was one of those girls who you just couldn't figure out what she was really thinking, we hung out a couple times and sometimes I felt like she liked me, but then she pulled away last second. It was always best to think the worst of yourself through her eyes. Unless she proved otherwise it's what always kept me from falling for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoodlum Chapter 4

A little while later, the rest of the gang showed up, all of us stood huddled around the small wooden picnic table examining maps and plotting routes. Only problem, everyone had an idea that was "better" than another person's idea. I felt a headache growing in my head but I remained silent,

"Look! It's out best bet! We cross through the creek on the north side, and surround the area through the forest! We have the trees to be used as our shield!" Zach shouted.

Only problem with that idea was that the Jets practically owned that forest, they knew the count of every twig, they knew who was supposed to be there, and who wasn't. Clearly sending a squad into that would be suicide and pointless. Not to mention the fact that we don't know that forest, it would take a long time for us to plan a route through the complicated paths and remember the location of certain areas. Someone would get lost and we didn't have the time.

Next idea, was voiced by Peter

"Why don't we wait till its dark and cut through the path that connects our camps? I've been in there, they don't have the premiere checked."

Problem with that was it was too simple. The Jets were cunning and strategic they didn't plot a move without a full reason. Surly there was something there, something hidden from the eye, the question was what? I could see in the desperation in the eyes of everyone, they were thinking of every single situation of what could go wrong. Then I thought of something.

"They don't know me" I said, all heads snapped back up, eyes focusing on me. It was Alex who spoke first,

"They what?"

"They don't know me" I repeated "Therefore I can get into their camp without them tying me to you guys. I take the path that Peter suggested, keeping to the edge of the forest in our bounty. When I reach their camp I can see their daily routines. Then I take it all back to you and we go from there"

I looked around the group, I could see Kayla and River both nodding, I knew they agreed with me. Zach's gaze held mine, out of everyone here he knew me the least, and I could see him searching me for a trace of fear, or backing out. I met his eyes with a determination I never felt before, eventually he nodded. It was Rebecca, Alex and Peter who looked troubled by the idea, Alex was shaking his idea.

"No way, they may not know you, but I won't matter, if they see you on their camp grounds they will kill you. I have no doubt in that" his voice was strong, and final.

"Okay then what if he joins them?" Kayla said,

She was leaning against one of the trees, chocolate hair flowing over her shoulders, for once not tied in a knot. Her eyes were wide with the idea, she was aware of the outcomes, both positive and negative. River was nodding too,

"If he joins their gang he can earn their trust 100%, he can find out what they're thinking and find out what they're plotting. We'll give him an alias and he can come back to us and give us the information. It's perfect!"

He was right, it was perfect, I knew I could do this, and it would solve the problem. I knew I could meet with one of the Blood Ties in stores and rely the message without even looking suspicious to anyone walking by. But I could see Alex still wasn't convinced.

"That's even worst! How do you know that he will be trusted? Or even used! Guys we're not sending him into the shark tank like that! We can think of something else" he barked.

"Look, Alex it's the best plan we got! One of you guys will show up where we know the Jets show up and beat the crap out of me. Have an argument or whatever and make it real. Show them first hand that we hate each other. Then maybe they'll take me in, they won't trust me at first but I will built that trust. You have to go with it Alex."

My heart was pounding now; the more I thought about it the more I liked it. It would work, it would have to work. I wouldn't even let my mind pounder the millions of ways that this could go wrong it just had to go right. Peter looked at Alex and nodded, it was just him and Rebecca left, but I knew I was going to do this no matter what they thought. I didn't want to go behind their backs, but if I was forced to I would. Finally he nodded, it was small, a sudden jerk but his eyes held mine and he was on board.

I nodded back, gaze turning to Rebecca, most of the time I could read her thoughts through her eyes, but this time I couldn't see anything through her blue eyes, or maybe this time I just didn't want to. Alex called the meeting off, saying we would meet again later sending us all off in different directions. I made my way down the crooked path lost in my own thoughts.

"Ponyboy!" Kayla's shout broke me out of my trance, I turned around watching her move gracefully over the thick tree roots. Her boots crunching the leaves blowing away,

I stopped waiting for her to reach me, she had pulled her hair back up into her classic knot, it hung like a mane on her head, sliding down her back like a snake.

"What's up Kayla?"

She took a deep breath then leaned against one of the trees nearby, I looked around making sure I couldn't see anyone, holding my breath for any movements. Then I looked back at her,

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this plan. I know it was yours but you don't know the Jets like we do. You haven't lost anyone to them, and I'd rather you didn't have to understand the burden of that" she said softly.

I shook my head, and sighed.

"Kayla, I understand the pain of losing someone, I lost my parents two years ago. I know what it feels like and I'll protect myself from feeling it again. I know everything that could go wrong but I'm going to do it, I refuse to back out of the only stable plan we came up with in the past four hours"

She nodded, pushing herself off of the tree. She rested a hand on my shoulder then turned to walk in the opposite direction. I began to move forward in mine, but her voice stopped me again

"You're a good man for doing this Pony, tomorrow we'll plan out for story and you'll become a member of the Jets."

This time I didn't turn around.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoodlum Chapter 5

When I walked into my house the first thing I noticed was the dead silence and the eyes following every step I took. I rolled my eyes and turned around, Darry, Soda and Dally were all in the room staring at me, it was really annoying if anything, Darry's was given me that "in charge" look, the one that made him feel in power, and once upon a time made me feel so small. Soda looked concerned, his eyes wide, like he didn't know what to think. The kind of look a dear caught in the headlights would make, I recognized it because I had it painted on my face to many times. Finally Dally, to be honest I couldn't tell yeah, Dally was hard to read, especially with his eyes. They were dark and he kept them expressionless, something I was starting to learn.

I raised an eyebrow at all three of them waiting for one of them to open their mouths.

"If you got something to say then say it, otherwise stop staring at me like that" I snapped

Darry and Soda's eyebrows raised beyond view point. They weren't use to my smartass remarks, Dally on the other hand was trying to hide a smirk, and I leaned against the pillar waiting for one of them to respond. Surprise, surprise it was Darry

"Pony….look we're getting worried, we don't see you around anymore and when we do you isn't exactly yourself, you're different" he finished lamely.

It took almost everything in me not to roll my eyes; I pushed myself off the wall and looked at Darry in the eyes

"You do know we live in a greaser neighborhood right? You expect me to be the little scared kid all the time that needs someone to watch me back? It's called growing up Darry, and I finally am"

I walked past him heading to my room; I was almost there when Dally stepped in my way. Dallas was at least a head taller than me and was pretty damn imitating when he wanted to be, for example right now. It was like being squared off with a soc, no matter how scared you might be, you never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it. I stepped back and met his gaze hoping maybe I looked somewhat imitating as well. Judging by his raised eyebrow I'd like to think I did something right.

"Listen kid, I like the tough boy act, but don't talk to your brother like that, the entire gang has noticed something off, we're just trying to figure it out, did Marti break your heart again?" he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes letting the Marti comment slide off. Last summer Marti Brooke moved to Tulsa, she was a middle class girl with long brown hair and these stunning green eyes, I fell for her, she fell for me and we dated for the summer. Then school started and she realized how uncool it was to be seen with a greaser, then I joined the Blood Ties and blocked every thought of her forming in my head.

"Listen Dallas I couldn't care less what you or the gang thinks of me, don't like it then back off." It was the first time I stood up to Dallas Winston; I met his gaze without flinching or backing down my voice as cold as ice.

With that I pushed past him slamming the door in my room. I walked to the bed and pulled out one of the switchblades from the floorboards. After hiding them under the bed I figured they would be pretty easy to find if my brothers grew suspicious, so I planted them in the ground.

I stuck the blade in my pocket, and then hopped out the window walking down to meet up with Alex to figure out how I was going to get the Jets to trust me, and manage to gather information without a knife getting jabbed into my back.

A cool breeze blew into my face as I walked down the street, I found myself getting lost in my thoughts, the one thing about me that hasn't changed at all. I started thinking about how different everything was a year ago. Johnny and I killed that soc, ended off running off to that stupid church even though we didn't really have to. I don't even remember the faces of the socs, God knows they remember ours. I kicked a pebble and walked into the allay way connecting to the Blood Ties hideout, Alex wasn't there yet, and I wasn't surprised, he tended to be late a lot.

I sat down on the ground looking out of the entryway, I could see the socs walking by wearing their fancy clothes, and I felt disgusted at them, they hardly worked yet they got it all. Once I would have cried and pouted about the unfairness of the whole thing, socs vs greasers, now I just want to do something about it. I know the Jets are almost all socs, you can tell by their work they don't leave a stain of blood anywhere; Alex once told me that they don't like to leave a mess, they kill their pray with little mess left behind.

"Hey man" Alex's voice filled the tight area, I looked up and waved.

He sat down and started drawing out a map in the dust, staining his hand

"Alright, I thought about it. You're going to be named Michael, you don't have any close family, they were killed by the Blood Ties and they tried to kill you too. Got it Pony? You hate us with a passion and you cannot let anyone believe otherwise for a split second! When you have a message to deliver you go to Rebecca and no one else. When you need to talk to her go to the lake and skip a rock three times. Only go between four and six got it? The lake is still pretty crowed then and it's not suspicious."

"Got it, when do we do this?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer

"Tonight."


End file.
